Una Tarde Bajo Una Fuerte Lluvia
by pao-chan200
Summary: One-shot, Tifa tiene que hacer unas compras que había olvidado, por suerte Cloud llega temprano para poder acompañarla, pero se topan con que cuando salen de la tienda ya para regreser, comienza a llover...XD


ACLARACIONES XD

-bla bla- conversación

-"bla bla "- pensamiento

-_bla, bla- recuerdo_

**_jajaja hola, muxo gusto este es el primer fanfic k subo, no es primero k he escrito, de echo es el segundo, el primero k escribí tambn es cloti, pero aun no lo paso a la compu y ese es muxo mas largo k este, espero les guste y si no bueno lol, gracias de todos modos por pasar a leerlo ~^^~ , amo a esta pareja , es mi pareja favorita de todo, de anime,manga o videojuego XD y bueno ya me callo XD, difrutenlo! lol._**

**UNA TARDE BAJO UNA FUERTE LLUVIA.**

Un día por la tarde, el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, Tifa se movía de un lado a otro, con su mano izquierda sobre su cintura y la mano derecha sosteniendo su barbilla.

-¿Qué sucede Tifa?-le pregunta Marlene que había observado a Tifa dando vueltas por todo el bar, por un rato.

-¿¡Eh!-dijo Tifa deteniéndose y alejándose de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede?- le repitió Marlene.

-Estoy tratando de recordar, algo….que…tenía…que…. hacer- vuelve a quedarse pensativa Tifa.

-Tifa, hace rato nos dijiste que tenias que ir a hacer unas compras que habías olvidado hacer ayer- le dijo Marlene con una leve risita al ver como Tifa se volvía a perder en sus pensamientos.

-¡Oh!, ¡Cierto!, como pude olvidarlo-dice Tifa mientras se un golpecito en la cabeza con su puño, en eso se escucha la campanilla de la puerta en señal de que alguien a entrado al bar, es Cloud que regresa temprano de sus entregas.

-¡Hey! Chicas, ya estoy de vuelta- les dice mientras cierra la puerta de entrada.

Marlene corre hacia el para recibirlo con una abrazo y Denzel baja corriendo de las escaleras para recibirlo de igual manera.

-Qué bueno que ya estés de vuelta – dice Denzel mientras Cloud revuelve su cabello en correspondencia a su cariño, lo mismo hace con Marlene, los niños se separan de él para permitirle que deje sus cosas.

Cloud levanta la mirada para ver quien mas se encuentra ahí, ve a Tifa que esta pensativa.

-¿Tifa?- pregunta Cloud con intriga.

-¡Oh!, que bueno que hayas llegado- dice Tifa al verlo y corre a tomarlo del brazo con una gran sonrisa- necesito que me lleves a compras unas cosas que necesito para el bar y para la casa, debemos ir pronto antes de que comience a llover- jala a Cloud del brazo hacia la salida- Ahora volvemos niños.

-Si Tifa- le responden ambos devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Los dos salen del bar y Tifa busca con la mirada la motocicleta de Cloud.

-¿Ni siquiera me vas a saludar?- dice Cloud con un todo un poco molesto.

-Perdona Cloud, es que me perdí en mis pensamientos que reaccione impulsivamente- le dice Tifa agachando un poco la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, mi motocicleta esta por allá- sonríe Cloud y toma a Tifa de la mano y la lleva hacia su moto.

Tifa se sonroja un poco al sentir la dulzura con la que Cloud toma su mano.

-Por cierto…..Hola-le dice Tifa con una gran sonrisa.

-Jaja- ríe Cloud y la mira con una tierna sonrisa- Hola…

Cloud le extiende la mano a Tifa para k suba a su moto, una vez k Tifa se ha subido Cloud sube y enciende la moto, Tifa le indica a donde deben ir y Cloud arranca.

-Discúlpame Cloud, de seguro querías llegar a descansar- le dice ella mientras lo abraza de la cintura.

Cloud sonrojado coloca su mano sobre las manos de Tifa para que el afecto de alguna manera sea mutuo, diciendo- Esta bien, me alegra serte útil.

-Gracias- le dice la pelinegra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… de pronto comienzan a caer gotas de lluvia.

-Oh, no- dice Tifa preocupada.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos- dice el rubio y acelera, pronto llegan a la tienda indicada por Tifa, bajan de la motocicleta y caminan rápido para perder el menor tiempo posible y regresar a casa.

La tormenta no se hace esperas y empieza a caer en gran cantidad.

-¿Ahora que haremos?- dice Cloud mientras los dos salen de la tienda ya con las cosas que necesitaba tifa.

-Pues regresar a casa, ¿no?- dice ella.

-Pero, mira, la lluvia es muy fuerte, se mojara todo, tampoco quiero que te empapes.

-Pero Cloud…..-dice Tifa preocupada y al mismo tiempo sonrojada "porque me sonrojo por algo tan….natural, es obvio que no quiere que nos mojemos, pero lo especifico a mi, tranquila Tifa no es algo de gran importancia como para apenarte, o ¿si?, ¿hasta para cosas pequeñas me siento protegida por el?, que importa mojarnos?, seria divertido"-pensaba Tifa mientas escondia su rostro en la bolsa que sostenía entre sus brazos y que contenía algunas de las cosas que había comprado, lo demás y lo mas pesado lo llevaba Cloud (XD, es su deber cargar las cosas pesadas ¬¬).

-¿Qué te sucede Tifa?- le pregunta Cloud extrañado.

-Tifa abre los ojos y levanta la cara- Na…nada- le dice mientras mueve la cabeza negando.

-¿Segura?.

-Si- con una dulce sonrisa.

Cloud le devuelve la sonrisa y le pregunta- ¿tienes frío?.

-Un poco- Tifa responde mirando el suéter delgado que llevaba puesto.

Cloud se quita la Chaqueta que lleva puesta y la coloca en los hombros de Tifa, mientras le quita lo que llevaba cargando la chica.

-Cloud…-dice Tifa sonrojada-gracias- ella cierra los ojos y sonríe mientras de alguna forma se acurruca en la chaqueta en busca de poder olerla -"tiene su seductor aroma" –piensa, aunque para todos ese aroma, que para ella es seductor , no era muy agradable.

-No es nada- dice Cloud sonrojado al ver la acción de Tifa.

Ambos se quedan debajo del techo de afuera de la tienda…pasa un rato y ellos siguen esperando a que la lluvia cese, Cloud se acerca a su motocicleta para guardar las cosas compradas en donde guarda las entregas, en lo que hace eso, se moja puesto que la motocicleta quedo estacionada fuera del techo de la tienda.

Tifa no puede controlar mas las ganas de mojarse que cuando Cloud regresa a donde se encontraban, ella le coloca de nuevo su chaqueta a Cloud y corre hacia la lluvia y comienza a dar vueltas.

Él se sorprende a ver lo que hace Tifa.

-…- se queda Cloud viendo a aquella muchacha que amaba con toda el alma, pero a la cual aún no le ha confesado sus sentimientos, jugando como una niña pequeña y la ver tiernamente.

-Cloud, no vienes es refrescante- dice ella con una risita tierna, toda mojada.

-…-Cloud no dice nada y deja su chaqueta colgada en la manilla de la entrada de la tienda, para que cuando Tifa salga de la lluvia se la volviera a poner, corre hacia donde se estaba Tifa.

Tifa sigue dando vueltas hasta que siente que unas fuertes manos se posan sobre sus hombros y la detienen.

-¿Cloud?- pregunta ella sorprendida.

Él la había detenido, quedando Tifa dándole la espalda.

-…Tifa…- es lo que dice Cloud mientras mueve sus manos por la cintura de Tifa para abrazarla.

-…- Tifa no dice nada, solo se sonroja y coloca sus manos sobre su pecho para sentir lo acelerado que su corazón latía.

-Tifa, ¿ como es que logras que pierda el control?- le susurra el al oído.

Tifa voltea quedando su rostro de perfil hacia él, y le dice-¿ a qué te refieres?- su rosto esta muy rojo.

-"ya es hora que le confiese mis sentimientos, no aguanto más" piensa Cloud y le dice dulcemente mientras acerca sus labios a los labios de Tifa- Te amo- y la abraza mas fuerte.

Tifa abre los ojos sorprendida de la respuesta de Cloud y al hecho de que estuviera tan cerca de su boca, se ruboriza de pies a cabeza.

-yo…también- dice Tifa entrecerrando lo ojos.

Cloud complacido con lo que había dicho Tifa junta completamente sus labios a los de Tifa, en un dulce pero satisfactorio beso, algo que quería hacer desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Tifa cierra completamente los ojos para disfrutar aquel beso tan anhelado por ella, después de unos minutos se separan y Cloud gira a Tifa para que ella quedar frente a él, ella aprovechando eso extiende sus brazos para abrazarlo, Cloud con uno de sus brazos toma de nuevo a Tifa por la cintura y la acerca un poco mas a él y con su otra mano toma la barbilla de Tifa para dirigir la mirada de ella hacia él.

-Tifa ve aquellos ojos azules que ama tanto y dice-Cloud, ¿enserio me amas?, dime que no es un sueño, que es la realidad, dime que me amas tanto como yo te amo desde hace muchos años, y- no pudo terminar de hablar porque Cloud puso el dedo índice , de la mano con la cual hace un momento sostenía la barbilla de Tifa, para que guardara silencio, él hacer su rostro al oído de Tifa para susurrarle

-Tifa, no dudes de mis sinceras palabras, te amo demasiado, con toda mi alma, sin ti no podría vivir, eres la razón por la cual existo, me siento tan feliz de que sientas lo mismo por mí, te amo, te amo, te amo, nunca me cansare de decirlo y si necesito decirlo todos lo días para que me creas lo hare…tu aroma….es tan magnifico, tan seductor, me vuelve loco- Cloud aleja su rostro para quedar frente al de ella, al escuchar como Tifa empezaba a llorar.

-Cloud….- dice Tifa mientras sonríe tiernamente.

Cloud seca las lagrimas de Tifa y vuele a unir sus labios a los de ella , un beso merecidamente prolongado, sin importarles la lluvia.

La lluvia cesa y ambos se van a casa, los niños preocupados salen a recibirlos.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- dice Marlene enojada.

-Lo siento, la lluvia no nos dejo volver- le contesta Tifa agachándose para quedar a su altura y acariciar su cabeza.

Cloud lleva a los niños a dormir mientras Tifa toma una ducha, mientras los niños duerme Cloud los ve peo esta pensando en lo que sucedió, no lo puede creer, su alma esta tan aliviada, alfin puede llamar a Tifa su pareja.

_-Tifa, quiero que regresemos de otra manera- dice Cloud._

_Tifa lo mira extrañada y le pregunta-¿De qué manera?._

_-Como pareja, ¿aceptas?._

_Tifa sonrojada , sin dudarlo ni un segundo responde-Si._

_Cloud la besa, disfrutando el deleite que le provoca tener los labios de Tifa junto a los suyos._

Cloud toma un baño, se pone la pijama y se dispone a irse a su habitación, cuando oye la voz de Tifa.

-¡ACHUU!- estornuda Tifa recostada y tapada en su cama.

Cloud da la media vuelta y va al cuarto de Tifa.

-¿Estas bien Tifa?- le pregunte mientras se acerca a ella.

-Oh, Cloud, pues…creo que me he resfriado-contesta poniendo un pañuelo sobre su nariz.

Cloud se sienta a lado de Tifa y la abraza, ella inmediatamente responde abrazandolo también.

-Estare bien, jeje, puedes irte a dormir-le dice Tifa adormilada.

-Pero….quiero estar contigo-susurra Cloud como un niño asustado por la noche.

-…-.

-¿Tifa?- Tifa se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

Cloud por un momento no hizo nada, solo siguió abrazándola, no sabia que hacer.

-Cloud-dijo Tifa entre sueños.

Cloud la alejo de él y la recostó, le dio un beso en la frente,se metió en las cobijas y coloco con cuidado la cabeza de Tifa sobre so pecho, Tifa se acurruco y lo abrazo.

Cloud la abrazo también y cerró sus ojos.

Ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, no sin antes pensar.

-"Te amo Tifa",-"Te amo Cloud".

FIN.

**_Bueno, otra vez muxas graxias por pasarse a leer mi fanfic, espero les haya gustado, y gracias por sus reviews (si esk dejan XD), espero subir pronto el primer fanfic k escribí, y tambn estoy escribiendo ahora uno YuffieTine ^^._**


End file.
